


Elizabeth at Pemberley

by Darklight_phoenix



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklight_phoenix/pseuds/Darklight_phoenix
Summary: Miss Elizabeth Bennet travels with the Gardiners for a tour of Pemberley House; Mrs Reynolds discovers more about Elizabeth and Mr Darcy's relationship.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 58
Kudos: 303





	1. First Impressions

**Note: I do not own any characters in Pride and Prejudice and all character references belong to Jane Austen.**

Elizabeth shuffled in her seat on the carriage, looking extremely uncomfortable. She clasped her gloved hands tighter with every passing minute as they travelled through Pemberley Woods. A chill raced up her spine and her heart pounded in her chest. She looked out of the window and took a deep breath. Her thoughts were in a mess, even more so after reading Mr Darcy's letter. Elizabeth began to regret accompanying the Gardiners on a tour of the famed Pemberley house and its grounds and sighed in resignation.

"Lizzy, you look rather pale and haven't spoken much today", her aunt pointed out, "Are you well?" she enquired. Her niece was usually rather enthusiastic and loved to engage in conversation, but Elizabeth displayed none of her usual liveliness. In fact, she appeared to be lost in her thoughts, almost as if she was brooding.

Elizabeth startled; it would not do to show any sign of weakness. Her decision to join the Gardiners was purely of her own accord.

"I was simply contemplating the beautiful grounds that we would encounter and cannot wait to breathe in the fresh air." She paused before continuing, "From my acquaintance with the Bingley's, I have heard much of praise of Pemberley's beauty, and had to see it for myself."

Mrs Gardiner knew something was amiss but decided not to push the matter any further. Without a doubt, it must have been connected to Mr Darcy, for Elizabeth had tried multiple times to weasel out of this particular outing. It was no secret that she despised Mr Darcy, and had even told her so. Mrs Gardiner knew her niece rather well and could not help but think that deep down, there was something else, something she couldn't quite put her finger on just yet. She could only assume that her niece's curiosity won out in the end.

Eventually, they emerged from the woods and found themselves drawn to a magnificent spectacle overlooking the valley. There in all its glory stood Pemberley house. Elizabeth froze at the sight in front of her. With its imposing pillars at the forefront, and the house itself being shrouded in natural beauty, it was truly a sight to behold. To see the house surrounded by its lovely gardens left her rather breathless. It was stunning seeing it in person; the vivid descriptions she had been given prior did not do it justice. Towering windows overlooked the gardens, and Elizabeth swore the entire property could be seen from just one of the large windows. She was in awe and could not help but feel a burst of sadness, that if she had accepted Mr Darcy's proposal, she could have been mistress of this fine estate. However, it was not to be.

Their vehicle slowly ground to a halt. Here they had a closer view of the house, and Elizabeth could not tear her eyes from the intricate designs that were etched in stone. Those alone was a work of art. How awkward it would be if she ran across Mr Darcy in his own home. She shuddered at that thought and dreaded the uncomfortable silence that would most likely follow.

They were greeted by Mrs Reynolds, who was one of the most highly respected servants of the Darcy household. Elizabeth could not help but warm up towards the bubbly, but somehow stern woman, who was absolutely delighted to show her guests the very best of Pemberley. Mrs Reynolds started with a lengthy account of Mr Darcy's wonderful character, or so she said, but Elizabeth found her attention drawn to a patch of particularly nice decorative flowers in a pot on her left. If she was not wearing gloves, she would have longed to feel their velvety petals beneath her fingertips. With every minute of Mrs Reynolds' description, her gaze wandered over the rest of Pemberley's decorations.

When Mrs Reynolds touched briefly on Mr Wickham's wild character, curiosity got the better of Elizabeth, who tried to wheedle more information about the supposed relationship between him and the master of the house. She accidentally pushed a touch too far when she commented on the likeness of Mr Darcy in his miniature form. That was a mistake on her part because now Elizabeth not only had the attention of Mrs Reynolds but also the Gardiners. She had to draw attention away from her and Mr Darcy at once.

This information was of great interest to Mrs Reynolds. It was her duty to know of even the most minute details and happenings within Pemberley, especially when it has some connection to her master. "Does the young lady know Mr Darcy?"

Elizabeth froze. A sharp pinch on her arm from her aunt jolted Elizabeth from her train of thought.

"Yes, I know of Mr Darcy, but only just a little." Elizabeth recovered slightly before continuing, "I had the pleasure of making his acquaintance at the Meryton Assembly ball through Mr Bingley, and also when my sister and I were guests at Netherfield." Elizabeth hoped that by referring to both her sister and Mr Bingley, she had successfully distanced herself from Mr Darcy.

Her master rarely let anyone, let alone herself see exactly what he felt, so Mrs Reynolds had developed quite the affinity for reading people. There was something about the young lady that puzzled her; she did not behave like the usual ladies who were acquainted with Mr Darcy, but intuition told a different story. Perhaps Miss Bennet knew her master more than 'just a little'.

She began to share more anecdotes about Mr Darcy and mentioned how he had to grow up rather quickly, especially after the death of his late father. The responsibility of looking after the estate and its affairs fell to Mr Darcy by default. She also touched on his fondness for his younger sister, Georgiana Darcy, and how he was like a father to her.

Here they passed a portrait of Miss Georgiana Darcy and went a little further along to stop in front of a much larger portrait of Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy. Tall and opposing, the painting dredged up memories that Elizabeth would very much like to forget.

"Do you not think him handsome?" Mrs Reynolds asked Elizabeth. She looked at the younger woman intently, trying to gauge a reaction. An expression of longing and some sadness flitted across her face.

"Yes, very handsome," Elizabeth intoned, as if in a trance.

If the Gardiners were shocked by Lizzy's response, they did not show it. However, it would certainly explain their niece's eeriness that morning. In actual fact, the account of Mr Darcy's character from Mrs Reynolds was very different from what they knew from Lizzy's retelling. They were under the impression that their niece despised Mr Darcy. Yes, there was definitely more to the story.

The small party continued to make their way across the room, while Elizabeth remained in front of Mr Darcy's portrait. The painting felt so lifelike as if he was standing right in front of her. No matter how hard Elizabeth tried to forget, memories of Mr Darcy were at the forefront of her mind, spinning around her head like a convoluted dream.

"Lizzy! Do keep up! We're going to move on for a tour of the library," her uncle called out to her from the other side of the room.

Little did he know, visitors were seldom shown the library. When Elizabeth let slip of her love of books, the loyal housekeeper naturally had to include it in the morning tour. It would be remiss of her not to.

Elizabeth took one last glance at Mr Darcy's portrait, silently mournful. This would be her first and last time in Pemberley, and she knew that Mr Darcy would be lost to her forever.


	2. First Encounter

The small group made their way into the Pemberley's grand library, the space spanning several rooms. Countless shelves rose from the ground to meet the ceiling and blended perfectly with the décor. It was a sanctuary, filled with books of all kinds: exotic old texts, poetry, famous authors, modern stories, warfare, economics and so forth. Every book had its own resting place, each carefully catalogued. Not a single volume was out of place. Within the library itself, there was a simple reading parlour equipped with a large fireplace. Comfortable armchairs stood within, placed not too far from two small writing desks. Even things as simple as the desks were made out of expensive wood, where you could trace every grain into ornate curls.

This was the grandest library Elizabeth had ever seen, quite possibly the best in Derbyshire, if not the whole of England. Sunlight flooded the room with a bright glow through the numerous windows, naturally illuminating the entire space. If one looked out from the many windows, that person would be treated with a picture-perfect view of Pemberley's gardens, which overlooked the valley and its hills. Elizabeth was in heaven; how nice it would be to settle into one of those chairs with a good book without having to worry about anything. How she had longed many a time to escape into one of her favourite novels, away from all the noise; to have some peace and quiet. Being born into a family with five daughters and a fretting mother meant turmoil in their household was inevitable. One could only dream.

Mrs Reynolds continued to guide their party of three around Pemberley. As it was Elizabeth's first-time visiting, she did not realise their tour was anything but standard. The Gardiners assumed that their guide was showing them additional rooms and other parts of Pemberley, based on the knowledge that they had visited Pemberley once before. This was a welcomed addition on their part. They were just about to conclude their tour of the main house and head to the renowned gardens when they saw a stagecoach enter the Pemberley grounds. Four well-groomed horses strutted along gracefully and drew the grand coach silently down the cobbled pathway. Each horse's coat shone a flawless black in the sunlight. An elegantly polished doorknob of the carriage gave way to an ornately embellished door, whose metallic sides glinted under the glare of the sun. Mrs Reynolds broke the news to their party of three that it was the Darcy carriage. Apparently, they were expected, but the staff appeared to be unsure as to the time of their arrival. It was almost as if the older woman was stalling for time; for their tour to miraculously coincide with the very arrival of the Darcys was too much of a coincidence.

From the corner of Elizabeth's eye, a tall, dark-haired gentleman exited the carriage gracefully, followed by a younger lady in simple elegant clothes. It was indeed them – the master of Pemberley and his sister. Mrs Reynolds could not conceal her excitement in having both Darcys home for the summer. Elizabeth stopped breathing, whether from fear or from awe, she herself did not know. Mr Darcy was _here_. This was the very situation she was trying to avoid. Elizabeth exhaled slowly. Although she was too far away to see for certain what was happening, she could tell from their stance, however graceful they might be, that there was something preoccupying their thoughts – perhaps they had some urgent business matters that had to be dealt with, but Elizabeth did not want to linger in their home any longer. She was certain that they had outstayed their welcome. Would she be welcome in their home, considering her history with the master of Pemberley himself? Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Mr Darcy immediately board a smaller carriage, but just as elegant as the first, and watched as it made its way post-haste out of Pemberley. This was her chance to leave before his return. All she had to do next was convince the Gardiners.

Her reprieve was short-lived when they were spotted by Miss Georgiana Darcy. The younger lady seemed hesitant as she approached their group. It was clear that she was not used to greeting outsiders. Miss Darcy looked exactly like she did in her portrait, except she was now womanly grown. She looked even more beautiful in person. Strands of light brown hair fell out of her bun in loose curls, where they reached the white flowers on the waist of her cream coloured dress. She looked strikingly similar to her brother.

"May I present to you Miss Darcy." Mrs Reynolds announced to their party.

The Gardiners and Miss Elizabeth dipped into a deep curtsy.

"Here we have Mr and Mrs Gardiner, and their niece, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

The older woman continued with the introductions and smiled encouragingly at Miss Darcy to greet the visitors. After all, it was expected of her to do so, especially since she was in residence. It took Georgiana a moment to register the familiarity of the last name, but when she did, she could not conceal her absolute delight. Mrs Reynolds, who had expected a cordial greeting at most, was surprised to see what followed.

"Welcome to Pemberley. I do hope you are enjoying Pemberley as much as I do." Miss Darcy greeted them most warmly and smiled so hard that her dimples became more pronounced.

"Thank you, Miss Darcy. We enjoyed Pemberley very much. Mrs Reynold's tour of your magnificent home was most kind. I particularly loved the portrait gallery and the library. We have not seen the gardens, but we have heard many tales of its beauty." Elizabeth had longed to head home, but Miss Darcy's apparent enthusiasm made her want to linger just a little bit longer, perhaps a quick stroll through the gardens.

Georgiana smiled brightly. A home it surely was. It was also no surprise that she was fond of the library. Her brother had mentioned words of that effect in his letters to her about Elizabeth. She did not know it, but her smile was quite infectious and everyone in her close vicinity felt her joy and happiness. Mrs Reynolds was rather baffled. Perhaps Miss Darcy going away to London for a time did her some good. After the Wickham incident, her charge became afraid of even the littlest of things and hid in her shell. Right now, she witnessed the new Georgiana, or in more accurate terms, the old Georgiana, the one everyone had missed.

In the past, Georgiana was quite lively, so much so that visiting ladies would occasionally raise an eyebrow as they looked on. Nobody dared say anything to the Darcys, whether out of respect or in fear of being cast out from the ton. Miss Darcy used to run around the house and grounds, and play like a normal child. Sometimes she would even get lost, giving her brother, Mrs Reynolds and other servants a good scare. Unlike the other families, the late masters of Pemberley, and now the former Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, took great care in looking after their servants and tenants for generations. The Darcys saw them as close friends, if not part of the family. When their master and his sister seemed to withdraw from life itself, they made it their business to help them in any way necessary to bring back their old Fitzwilliam and Georgiana.

In reality, Miss Darcy had not yet fully recovered from the Wickham incident. Her shy nature was still present, but as she was meeting with the _"Miss Elizabeth Bennet"_ , she had to make an impression to both her and her relatives. This was the only woman her brother had ever talked about, besides herself and their mother.

"I would love to personally show you around our gardens, but my brother and I have just returned from a lengthy journey. Perhaps you would like to join me for afternoon tea tomorrow?" Georgiana said this with the grace of a Darcy as if she had been showing visitors around Pemberley for years. She did not realise that for a few split seconds, she was her old self. The old Georgiana had resurfaced.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for us to extend our trip by another day," her aunt pondered, looking at her husband, who agreed with a nod of his head.

Miss Darcy looked so hopeful, that Elizabeth could not bear to decline her invitation. "We would love to have tea with you."

Georgiana gave Elizabeth a true smile and expressed the first thing in her mind. "That would be wonderful! You see, I've heard a lot about you from my brother…. I mean…" she trailed off abruptly as if afraid to continue with her train of thought. An encouraging smile from Mrs Reynolds gave her the strength to continue. "My brother has mentioned you in his many letters, and I feel that, though I have heard much of you, I would like a chance to truly get to know you," Georgiana said that last part extremely fast as if she was trying to get everything off her chest.

Elizabeth was left dumbfounded for a moment. She had not known that Mr Darcy had written of her. Heat rose to her cheeks. What could she possibly say?

"And I too have heard a lot of you from Mr Darcy. He must love you very much. I hear he has gifted you a pianoforte? Perchance you would like to play some music for us when we visit tomorrow?"

It seemed that she had said the right words, for Georgiana was slowly coming out of her shell, becoming the lady she used to be. "I would love to play for you and your relatives Miss Elizabeth…I mean Miss Bennet."

"Oh, call me Elizabeth, or Lizzy," Elizabeth said immediately before continuing, "I am the second of five sisters, and one always gets confused when we are all in the same room. Besides, Miss Bennet would be more suited for my charming older sister Jane."

Georgiana let out a chuckle at that last part. Before she knew it, she found herself saying "Please, call me Georgiana, or Georgie."

Georgiana rarely let other strangers address her by her first name. Not even acquaintances like Miss Bingley had that right, although Caroline often loved to pretend that they were the best of friends. Although she had only met Miss Elizabeth that morning, even for just a brief moment, she felt as if they had been friends for years. The world swam before Georgiana's eyes for a moment, before a light throbbing begun behind her temples. She took a moment to breathe, and then gracefully excused herself from their party to her rooms. She must have not had enough sleep, with all the travelling that they had done. Mrs Reynolds watched on with a smile, as Miss Darcy stood just a bit straighter and walked inside Pemberley house.

Excitement bubbled within Mrs Reynolds' chest. Not only was Miss Darcy back, but their master had also written of Miss Elizabeth. She had an inkling there was something more going on between the young miss and her master, and was glad to be right. Perhaps this was she, the one who would take on the title of being the future mistress of Pemberley.


	3. Second Impressions

Elizabeth and her relatives bid farewell to Mrs Reynolds not long after Miss Darcy's arrival. They thanked her most profusely, for her wonderful insight on their tour of Pemberley. As Miss Darcy had offered to show them around the gardens the next day, they decided to retire back to the Lambton Inn for the evening. They did not know it just yet, but Elizabeth and the Gardiners were going to be in for a very special treat the next day. From the moment Miss Darcy set foot into Pemberley house, the servants themselves could see a major transformation in her character. She, who usually shied away from conversations, could be seen conversing with the butler and other servants. Naturally, all the staff were intrigued as to who this Miss Elizabeth Bennet was. Despite Miss Darcy's incoming headache, she could not help but divulge all she knew to her lady's maid – from when she drew water for her bath, and all the way until she was ready and dressed for bed. Her maid who had heard the unabridged version of Georgiana's story could not wait to share the news with the other maids of the house. Clearly, their master had feelings for this Miss Bennet, especially if he took the time to write his sister about this special lady in not one, but multiple letters. It appeared as if Mr Darcy had detailed everything from Elizabeths looks to her interests.

By nightfall, every servant in Pemberley was well aware of the events that had occurred that very day. Word had spread of a mysterious lady who had somehow captured the heart of their master and his sister. Yes, they were referring to one Miss Elizabeth Bennet. No doubt, Mrs Reynolds would have added to Georgiana's story of what she had learnt from her interaction with the younger woman. She seemed content with how everything had turned out and was rather pleased with herself. She believed that Elizabeth would make a fine mistress and would be an appropriate female companion for Georgiana, instead of acquaintances like Caroline Bingley. The Darcys only extended invitation to Miss Bingley out of pure politeness. Everyone knew that all she wanted was to be mistress of Pemberley. Mrs Reynolds scoffed at that – her master would rather be a bachelor than marry the likes of that woman. She never did understand how her personality could be so different from her brother Charles, who was a great and true friend of their master.

There would be no sleep for the entire household that night, except for Georgiana who was already in a deep sleep, exhausted from her days of travel. Pemberley was abuzz with excitement. This universal feeling would most likely be felt throughout for many more days to come, perhaps even weeks. A few laundry and parlour maids were huddled together speaking in hushed tones about Miss Darcy's special guest; the head housekeeper and other maids were frantically adding final touches to the house, making sure everything was in pristine condition; and the head chef was busy creating various pastries, ready for their arrival that afternoon. Pemberley was going to put its best foot forward, and be on its best behaviour.

Georgiana woke at the break of dawn, feeling extremely well-rested. Sunlight had just begun to trickle into her room, bringing out the lush green turquoise curtains which framed the windows and her bed canopy. The curtains featured golden ornate leaves which were absolutely stunning, but not gaudy; it was a perfect balance, just enough to add a touch of elegance and character to the very room. Georgiana lay back against the plush pillows in absolute bliss. She had not had a good night's sleep for the last few days and was glad to be home, in her own bed. She wondered if she had truly met Miss Elizabeth the previous day, or whether it was just another figment of her imagination. The more she thought about seeing her again, the more nervous she became. She had never hosted guests of such importance before and would hate to leave a bad impression. Her brother was due to return home that very afternoon, about the same time of Elizabeth's arrival. Miss Darcy suddenly smiled. She had an idea, one that involved Mrs Reynolds.

After a long agonising wait and many hours of complete anxiousness for everyone involved, the time had finally come. Two horses were readied and saddled by the stablemaster, and the coachman and footman each took their final positions by the summer barouche carriage. They were to head into the neighbouring village to pick up the Gardiners and Miss Elizabeth, with the compliments of Miss Georgiana Darcy. There was much excitement in the tiny village of Lambton when they spotted the unmistakable carriage. The Darcys were extremely well respected in town, not just from their support of local businesses, but also of their generosity and friendliness with the people. The locals were intrigued when they saw Madeline Gardiner, her husband and her niece helped into the carriage by the footman. Mrs Gardiner grew up in Lambton during her younger years, so the locals knew her quite well, and through that connection, they also knew of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. There had been some talk circulating the town that the master of Pemberley had arrived back home just yesterday. Oblivious to those travelling in the carriage, rumours began to circulate within the town, and slowly spread from one town to another.

The carriage ride to Pemberley was a nice surprise and a wonderful way to start their day. The driver proceeded to take an alternate scenic route, where they were able to glimpse a taste as to Pemberley's picturesque gardens. Elizabeth gasped. There were hidden lakes, grottoes, streams and pantheons at every turn. She could imagine the gardens stretching out for at least a hundred acres over the horizon, with its rose and water gardens. It was like something out of those mythical books that she loved as a child – full of whimsical excitement and opportunities for her imagination to run wild. The Gardiners were equally amazed, occasionally pointing out various sections of interest and engaging in light conversation with the coachman. Not long afterwards, their coach began to slow. Right by the lake was single marble pergola. There was no obstruction in its sight, except sweeping views of the gardens and the meadow beyond. It was tranquil and melancholic; the perfect escape if one desired peace and quiet amongst the bustling nature of Pemberley.

When they alighted from the carriage, a few of Pemberley's staff, Mrs Reynolds and Miss Darcy herself were there to greet them. The staff appeared to be even more attentive to them than previously, especially to Miss Elizabeth. Once more, the loyal housekeeper began with the introductions. "Mr and Mrs Gardiner, Miss Elizabeth. Welcome once again to Pemberley. I trust that the journey was uneventful."

"Not at all, thanks to you and to Miss Darcy for inviting us to tour the gardens!" Mrs Gardiner expressed her joy and thanks on behalf of the three of them.

"I would love to show you the main pantheon after tea, and if time permits some of the hidden streams and grottoes. They are my favourite spots. But first, how about a pot of tea!" It was clear that Georgiana was extremely excited and wanted nothing more than to drag them inside.

Elizabeth and the Gardiners could not believe what they were seeing. Inside was a large table filled with mouth-watering delights. It felt mystical, like a dream, as if each dish had its own character, all intricately displayed. This was not just any ordinary tea; it was as if they had stepped into a banquet fit for welcoming Kings and Queens. There were fresh fruits sourced from Pemberley's very own gardens, upside-down cakes with caramel glaze, apricot and almond tartlets, compote of pears, sugar dessert biscuits, assorted pastries, queen cakes, sweet buns and baked bread, which were still warm, fresh from the oven. Each dish was a work of art. The unmistakable faint scent of freshly brewed tea soon filled the entire space, and everyone wanted nothing more than to sample the wonderful creations right in front of them.

"Please help yourself to anything. I'm afraid the head chef went overboard and cooked many of my favourites." Georgiana explained, gesturing at the entire table.

"I wouldn't know where to begin." Elizabeth looked around in wonder at the sheer variety of foods.

"What would you suggest Miss Darcy?" Mrs Gardiner asked her.

She beamed at them and immediately began pointing out several pastries and fresh produce that simply could not be ignored.

* * *

Mr Darcy was exhausted, but at least his business relating to Pemberley's estate had finally been resolved. He could not wait to return home to be with his sister and have a well-deserved sleep. He wondered how his friend Charles was doing. His best friend had decided to rekindle his relationship with Miss Jane Bennet and was to leave this very day for Longbourn. That decision was courtesy of Mr Darcy's visit. Not even three days ago, Mr Darcy had travelled to London to speak to Charles directly, something to do with the Bennet's eldest daughter. His last conversation with Elizabeth ended on a rather sour note, and he often found himself reliving that occasion over and over, like being stuck in an infinite time loop. For too long, he had been living with his mask of indifference, sometimes even without knowing, and it had become second nature to him. Elizabeth blamed him for breaking her sisters' heart. He had not meant to cause heartache to Elizabeth or her sister, but at the time, he had thought that she was after his friend's fortune. He realised that he was wrong and needed to correct his mistake before the love of his life was lost to him forever.

His meeting with Charles had gone as planned. As anticipated, his friend was overjoyed to learn that Miss Jane Bennet returned his feelings. He could not remain angry at Darcy. The master of Pemberley did not know it, but it was the sight of him apologising that humbled Charles so immensely, that he forgave him instantly. Darcy looked so uncomfortable, so ridiculous, that it took a lot of control for his friend not to laugh outright. It was also pure luck that Caroline was out with her sister that morning. If they were around, Charles would have definitely lost his temper. It seemed that his friend had finally grown a backbone, taking on the full role of being the head of his family, and not letting his sisters influence his decision. That to Darcy was an achievement by itself. He hoped that if he repaired the relationship between Charles and Jane, then there would be some redemption in Elizabeth's eyes. Right now, he could only pray that he was not too late.

It was not long before their master was spotted entering the first bend of Pemberley's grounds. The stable boy discreetly signalled to another staff member, who signalled to another, until the message had reached its final destination, Mrs Reynolds. She promptly made her way to intercept Mr Darcy's path. The staff were on a mission. They were going to carry out Miss Darcy's plan to perfection.

"Good afternoon Mrs Reynolds." Mr Darcy greeted her with an inclination of his head.

"Good afternoon sir. How was your trip?"

"My business went rather well. How is my lovely sister? Has she settled in well?"

"Miss Darcy has settled in most marvellously. Apparently, a friend of hers toured the house just yesterday. Your sister insisted on her and her relatives in returning today, to have tea." Mrs Reynolds suddenly dropped to a whisper, "If you ask me for my opinion, sir, I haven't seen her this happy in a long time." She pondered for a moment as if she was trying to remember something. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Your sister mentioned that you are acquainted with her. Perhaps you would like to meet with them later, but first, you need a bath young man. I will not have you embarrassing your sister and her lady friend." She looked disapprovingly in mock humour at his somewhat dusty travelling clothes.

Mr Darcy was surprised. That did not sound like his sister at all. She had never hosted someone for tea, especially not by herself. At first, he assumed Georgiana had made a new friend whilst being away from home the last few months, but it would seem he is already acquainted with them. There were not many lady companions that he and his sister were both acquainted with. Every unmarried female seemed to be after his fortune, or if their roles were reversed, after his sister's fortune. He hoped to dear god that it was not Caroline Bingley. Surely Charles would not be so naive as to send his sister and relations to Pemberley while he was off to visit the Bennets at Longbourn. He would not be able to deal with them at this point in time – especially Caroline, that woman's constant fawning was an eyesore. It was a miracle he had managed to remain civil for so long.

"And do you happen to know the name of this acquaintance?" He pretended to appear uninterested, but his voice was rather strained and somewhat reserved.

"I believe Miss Darcy called her a Miss Elizabeth Bennet"

He froze, his mind blank and his thoughts focused on that name. "Elizabeth is here? In Pemberley?" Mr Darcy's thoughts of Elizabeth suddenly assaulted his senses, his mind in a daze. He was so shocked that he did not realise he had spoken his thoughts aloud, nor that he addressed her improperly, by her first name. At that moment, he did not care how improper he came across. It was more important that she, who had been constantly on his mind the whole summer, was finally here in his home, in his gardens. He had to see her. His mask had slipped for a brief second, but it was long enough for Mrs Reynolds to catch a glimpse of a hopeful, longing look. It was strikingly similar to Miss Elizabeth's expression during the tour, and it did not take a genius to work out what it meant.

"Why, yes sir." The housekeeper showed no indication that she had noticed his slip-up, except for her slightly upturned lips.

A million thoughts raced through his mind. He wanted to go immediately to where they were and surprise them both. However, Mrs Reynolds was right. He definitely needed a bath and a change of clothes, especially if he was meeting her. It would not do to venture out underdressed in his days' old clothing. With that, he walked briskly into the house and ascended the stairs taking a few steps at a time. He had no time to lose. The housekeeper, who was left standing outside the house, could not help but feel a great sense of accomplishment. As she made her way into the home, the butler greeted her with a cheeky wink and a grin. _Success_.


	4. Connections

Georgiana squinted at a figure in the distance and knew it was him. She turned towards her three guests and began to put on a first-class act that would be worthy of an award. "Please excuse me for interrupting. It is just that I was expecting my brother to return in two days." They followed Miss Darcy's gaze to land on a familiar figure in the background. It was indeed the master of Pemberley, Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"Please wait here for just a moment. You must think me to be a rather poor host. I am sure my brother would love to join us for tea, that is, with your permission, of course." She continued to look at the three of them and secretly hoped that they would agree.

"We could never deny the master of Pemberley tea in his own home. We would love to meet him." Mrs Gardiner looked at her niece. At Elizabeth's smile and confirmation, Miss Darcy immediately took off to meet her brother. They watched as she ran as fast as she was able in her heels across the lawn. Elizabeth closed her eyes and willed the ground to swallow her whole. She was prepared to meet Miss Darcy, not Mr Darcy also. However, one glance at the pair made her change her mind. Although she could not hear what was said between them, she could tell that both siblings were very fond of one another.

"Brother!" Georgiana exclaimed in delight. She embraced him tightly and her eyes sparkled with happiness and wistful youth.

Mr Darcy was surprised but returned the embrace just as tightly. Without warning, he lifted his little sister off the ground slightly, getting a laugh from Georgiana, one he had not heard in a long time.

"Why little sister, I had only disappeared for a day. What mischief have you gotten into?" He smiled at her and looked towards the tea parlour.

Georgiana followed her brother's gaze to where her guests were. "Well, since you were away, I took over some of your light duties and invited your friend Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her aunt and uncle to tea. And, I know you have feelings for her. Do not try to deny it. You are wearing your favourite waistcoat, vest, matching trousers, need I go on?" His sister wore a teasing smile and looked him up and down before she finally gave him a nod of approval.

"Georgie! When did you become so observant?" His cheeks were flushed slightly from embarrassment and glanced once more towards the guests.

"Fear not, we are too far away for them to hear. I made sure of that. If my hypothesis is correct, I believe you are here to join us for tea." She linked arms with her brother and they slowly made their way towards them.

Darcy missed this side of his sister very much. They used to exchange phrases like this when they were younger, and sometimes he wished things could go back to the way they were.

"Shall I tell them stories of you when we were little?" Georgie pondered aloud.

She smirked at her brother's comical expression. "Don't look at me like that, how else are you going to get your Elizabeth?"

"Oh, so you're an expert on this subject, are you?" he laughed.

"Why of course! I had a wonderful conversation with Mrs Reynolds just yesterday. She thinks that the young Miss Elizabeth Bennet has feelings for a certain someone."

Mr Darcy was ecstatic. Perhaps his chance with Elizabeth was no longer bordering on hopelessness.

 _'Wait. Mrs Reynolds is involved also?'_ he thought to himself. _'Of course, she was. Meddling females.'_

He wanted to ask Georgie more, as it seemed she knew more than he, but as they had already neared the tea parlour, the master of Pemberley would have to hold his questioning for later.

* * *

For the past month, Lydia had received multiple endearing letters from the one and only, Mr Wickham. He had a way with words that were so romantic, that any single lady would have fallen in love with his charm. Lydia however, had yet to think of love and marriage. She, who had just turned fifteen, was more interested in wearing gowns, attending balls, and dancing, especially with gentlemen in their full militia uniform. When Lydia attended her first ball the year before, her first dance was with one of the handsome officers. She had fallen in love ever since with their red-tailed coat uniforms, much like the one Wickham had worn when they met in Meryton.

Lydia smiled as she tore open her latest letter which was sent by express, addressed from Mr Wickham. A myriad of emotions could be seen expressed in her face all at once. She read it not once, nor twice, but thrice. It contained the usual charm like the previous correspondences, except something was different. She was not as well read as Elizabeth or Mary, but she could tell from the pace of the writing and its contents that something did not add up. Lydia may have a playful personality, but she was not stupid.

Mr Wickham had devised a brilliant elaborate plan, one that involved Lydia in eloping to Gretna Green with himself to get married in secret. In passing, it sounded like the ultimate, grand adventure. Lydia would get her dream of being married to a handsome officer, and she would be the first of her sisters to be married. He may not know it, but Lydia knew more than what she often showed. For one, she knew that a proper gentleman would first approach their fathers for permission to court their daughters, especially as she was not yet out. She also knew that if she were to be seen alone with Mr Wickham, without a proper chaperone, her reputation would be ruined, and that of her family. All her sisters would be affected, and their chances of receiving advantageous marriage prospects from eligible suitors would be diminished. Lydia would not wish this upon her family, not for anything.

Her mother's constant wailing about being cast into the hedgerows suddenly made a lot of sense. If their family's reputation were ruined, who would offer for them? She recalled a conversation with her mother when she reached puberty a few years back, about a tale of some family with the name of the Kingsleighs. Now that name was forbidden to be uttered in its entirety; the Kingsleighs had fallen far from their pedestal due to the actions of their only daughter. "A few kind words, a kiss, and before she knew it, it was too late. They had such high hopes for her to marry into a wealthy family. Poor, poor Kingsleighs, such nice people too. If only they were not so lenient and had a firm hand in raising their daughter."

It was ironic as Mr and Mrs Bennet never used a firm hand in bringing up Lydia or Kitty either. Their older siblings may have shared a few words about their flirting with the officers, but Lydia dismissed them for being too particular. She grew ashamed with her past self; all this time she was proud of her ability to procure dance partners when she was the silly one. Her sisters did have their flaws, but she loved them very much: Mary with her beloved sermons and poets; Lizzie's debates on anything except romance; Kitty who loved to do everything with her; and Jane who was the perfect example of a lady. She would not want anything to happen to her family. Perhaps Elizabeth and Jane's solemn vow of marrying for true love had merit. She paused, before deciding to consult with her eldest sister, Jane, as to her situation.

Jane paled when she read the letter. She knew of Mr Wickham's history with the Darcys but was conflicted as to how she was to inform her younger sisters without disclosing information about Georgiana. That information was shared with Elizabeth by Mr Darcy, based on mutual trust. Although Jane loved her youngest sisters dearly, she would not trust them with a secret of this size.

"Lydia, thank you for bringing this matter to our attention. From what I have read, it is obvious that Mr Wickham is no stranger to women. Yes, his words are romantic, but they appear too endearing and way too fluent for my liking." Jane paused, before continuing her discussion.

"Aunt Gardiner once told me of a scoundrel who almost married into a family with a decent-sized fortune. She would not give me the name to preserve their reputation, but that story somehow reminds me of Mr Wickham. Apparently, he turned out to be a scoundrel. You see, there had been a brawl in a tavern, involving the said gentleman. He had attempted to seduce someone's wife, not knowing she was married. He was also penniless. However, unlike the Kingsleighs, the only saving grace for this family was that their daughter did not entertain his advances." Jane pondered for a moment as if trying to remember.

Lydia suddenly recalled something in one of her earlier correspondences with Wickham. At the time she took no notice of it, but on one occasion Wickham had mentioned something among the lines of Darcy withholding his inheritance. She gasped, drawing the attention of the others to herself. She had no choice but to enlighten them as to the contents of her letters and that she had been on the receiving end of his messages for months.

Jane looked aghast. "Lydia!"

"I'm sorry, they seemed harmless in the beginning and I only realised something was wrong today." She gestured to the said offending sheet which was now looking rather crumpled in Jane's hand.

Mary exhaled slowly, suddenly understanding the severity of the situation.

"I still do not understand. We have no money, no connections. Why would he be after Lydia if not for love and friendship? Our home is entailed to Mr Collins, and…" Kitty stopped, arriving at the same conclusion as Mary.

"Tell me, how much does Mr Darcy receive per year?"

"Ten thousand pounds" Lydia replied, her face ashen, having understood where Jane was going with this conversation.

"If the rumours from this afternoon are correct, and Elizabeth and Mr Darcy marry, then in marrying Lydia, would Wickham not be connected to Mr Darcy, as brothers?" Jane explained this calmly to her younger siblings.

Lydia looked down towards the floor, staring at a familiar patch of the rug beneath them and traced in the air the simple patterns of flowers with her fingers that weaved in and out. She felt rather guilty at being deceived.

"Oh Lydia, you know I love you very much, all of you. It is just, I would not know what to do if something happened to you, any of you. But you have made me very proud. I know it was hard, thank you for telling us about this."

They were interrupted by their mother entering the drawing-room.

"Ladies, what are you gossiping about?" Mrs Bennet asked, seeing her daughters huddled together.

"I was telling them of Lizzie's history with Mr Darcy, of course." Jane hid the crumbled sheet behind her back before her mother noticed. She smiled at her mother reassuringly. Though the smile reached her eyes, her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Yes, it is so strange. She was quite vocal as to her dislike of him too." Mary helped.

"I cannot believe we were the last to find out" Lydia huffed and crossed her arms to make her point. She pouted at her mother and tried to act as she normally would.

"Now Lydia, none of that. He is a handsome gentleman with ten thousand pounds a year. You will behave." her mother told her seriously. That was a first. She always sided with Lydia, unless it had something to do with Jane and a possible suitor.

In reality, Lydia's thoughts were rather muddled. It was clear that Mr Wickham thought her a fool, and through that extension, her whole family. She was livid, her temper was one to be reckoned with, much like Elizabeth's. After Jane's tale, all the letters she received from Wickham, finally made sense. He was targeting their family due to Elizabeth's connection to Darcy, and he must have worked it out months before they did. She was going to make Wickham wish that he never messed with the Bennets.

Suddenly there was a shout by the door, followed by frantic screaming for Jane from their mother.

"Mother, what is it?" Jane ran towards her mother immediately, worried about her health.

"Upstairs now, quickly! Hurry Jane. Hill!" Her mother ushered her upstairs while screaming frantically for their only maid.

"Why, it's Mr Bingley!" Lydia exclaimed.


	5. Second Encounter

Elizabeth steeled herself, ready for the confrontation with Mr Darcy. As they approached, she made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were more expressive than usual as if he was attempting to convey a silent message to herself. She felt as if she was looking directly into his soul. Heaven knows how long she had been staring into them? Mr Darcy did not fare much better, who had become rather rigid at the sight of Elizabeth. He wanted to say so many things to her, but no words came out. If it was not for Georgiana, they would have been lost in their own thoughts and dreams for hours.

"Oh, where are my manners, do forgive me. May I present Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley." Georgiana rushed to their aid, knowing full well that she would need to take control of this situation. At this rate, it would probably be nightfall before they acknowledged one another. Their trance was finally broken. Intuition kicked in, and Mr Darcy reluctantly withdrew his eyes away from those of Elizabeth's to address her aunt and uncle. It would be impolite of him to acknowledge Elizabeth only.

"Mr and Mrs Gardiner, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am acquainted with your niece Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and have heard a lot of you from herself." Mr Darcy was all politeness and welcomed them most warmly to Pemberley. "Miss Bennet," he continued "it is lovely to see you again." This time he did not linger on her eyes, knowing that if he stared at them a moment longer, he would not be able to function. "I heard that you were visiting the house just yesterday. I hope Pemberley is to your liking?" he directed the last part of his question to the three guests.

"Our trip has been absolutely splendid. Pemberley is stunning as usual. This is our second time visiting, but it is Elizabeth's first. We really appreciate Mrs Reynolds showing us the additional rooms, especially the library."

Elizabeth felt as if she was compelled to say something, "Yes, the library was one of my favourite rooms. You have an extensive range of wonderful books. I have read almost every book in my father's library, and I cannot compare the two at all. And Miss Darcy certainly outdid herself this morning. The scenic ride through the gardens was a dream." She smiled at Georgiana.

Georgiana smiled at her widely, "I am glad you enjoyed it, you are too kind."

Mr Darcy finally found his voice and gave Elizabeth his permission to borrow any book in his library, if she so desired. Elizabeth was surprised at the warmth and kindness that radiated from the master of the house. It was a welcomed transformation as to his usual self, but she brushed it aside in favour of being polite.

With a sudden burst of boldness, Miss Darcy told her brother that according to Mrs Reynolds, Elizabeth was entranced by his long portrait whilst on the tour. It was a little too forward for Elizabeth's liking. She knew as to what Georgianna was implying and began to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed for having been figured out by Mrs Reynolds and his sister. From the subtle glance the Gardiners bestowed in her direction, it was clear that they too were aware of the situation. The palms of her hands, although encased with her gloves, began to sweat, and her heart began to thunder rather loudly. That would explain the servant's attentiveness to them when they arrived earlier. They must have been told by Miss Georgiana herself about her and their master. Elizabeth held her breath not knowing how to respond. She berated herself mentally for having forgotten herself. _'How could I be so foolish?'_ she thought.

Mr Darcy, sensing her distress, shot his sister a rather pointed look.

"How is your family? Are they well?" he began, trying to ease Elizabeth's nervousness.

"My family are all well. They are currently at home in Longbourn. My aunt and uncle were kind enough to invite me to travel with them for a few days." Elizabeth recovered, confused as to the concern shown by Mr Darcy.

"And your sisters?" he continued.

"With four sisters at home, who knows what they can get up to," Elizabeth chuckled distractedly, "But when I last saw them a few days ago, they were all well." Surely, Mr Darcy would not want anything to do with her family, considering her connections.

"Good, good. The weather is looking rather lovely today…"

Georgiana burst out laughing, stopping his brother mid-sentence. "Fitzwilliam! Surely there are more interesting topics to talk about other than health and the weather?"

He grew rather embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to disappear. He could not believe his sister could turn out to be so manipulative if the hidden smirk directed at him was anything to go by. He looked so mortified that Elizabeth could not help it. She did something unladylike and snorted before her laughter was hurriedly disguised as a cough. Her fine eyes were filled with mirth and brightened with much liveliness. Both Gardiners were equally amused. At long last, Georgiana had broken down the ice barrier between him and her guests. _'Finally!'_ she thought.

Georgina paid no attention to her brother and addressed the three of them.

"Do you want to hear a story about my brother when he was younger?"

The three looked in his direction, as if afraid of whether to agree or disagree with his sister's question, not wanting to be on the other end of the master's wrath.

Mr Darcy sighed in defeat. He had a soft spot for his sister. A soft smile graced his lips, reminiscing his younger years when he attempted to outrun their stallion, when he climbed the many trees in Pemberley's woods, and when he played the loyal knight with his sister and had to rescue said maiden from harm. His sister squealed with so much enthusiasm when he nodded in the affirmative, that Elizabeth could not help but fall in love with the way they interacted. Their bond was just as strong as hers with her own sisters, even Lydia, with all her fantasies of the world.

Georgiana recounted her tale like an expert storyteller, with multiple facial expressions and gestures, and going as far as to imitate the other staff of Pemberley. It was clear that she knew all of them rather well. "There was one time when Fitz came up with a brilliant idea to go swimming in the lake in winter. Usually, it would be frozen solid and we would go skating, but as we had a warmer winter, brother dearest decided to go swimming. He only managed to swim for less than a minute before he had to be rescued. He ended up getting sick, and you know my brother has such a foul temper." By that point, Georgiana was waving her arms about, and attempted her best imitation of the Darcy trademark scowl, before breaking into a fit of giggles. "You can imagine how he is like when he is confined to his bed, unable to move, with Mrs Reynolds as a mother hen, watching his every move."

At that, Elizabeth's laughter rang throughout the tea parlour. His sister had sketched a rather accurate description as to his character. The master of Pemberley was in shock. He had completely forgotten about that incident; his sister could have chosen any story, any story but that one. How utterly embarrassing. His sister having met Elizabeth had brought something that had been locked away in her to life. His Georgie was back, and he was eternally grateful. Mrs Reynolds was right yet again, he really needed to give her more credit, though he usually did it to all his staff. Georgiana needed female companionship, not just a change of scenery. All it took was for someone from Hertfordshire to break into her shell and help her heal, someone like Elizabeth. This only made him love his Elizabeth stronger, and now he was resolved to show her that he had changed for the better. From the corner of his eye, he could see an identical smug smile from Georgiana mirrored in Elizabeth. _'Just what I need, meddlers"_ he grumbled in his mind, although he did not really mean it.

He shook his head mentally to clear his thoughts and began to engage Mr Gardiner in conversation. When he found out about his love of fishing, he took no time in pointing out the best spots to fish and gave him his full permission to fish in his streams whenever he was visiting Pemberley. He also spoke to Mrs Gardiner and upon finding out of her growing up in Lambton, the two began to talk about their various childhoods. It became clear that Elizabeth had inherited her wit from her aunt, and possibly her father, Mr Bennet. Darcy was surprised to find that he actually enjoyed conversation with the Gardiners. It was vastly different from those of his social circle. He always found those conversations a complete waste of time, as he did not care for gossip about the latest fashion or the lives of others' companions. The Gardiners were astonished to see this side of Mr Darcy. It was vastly different from the proud and tolerable personality that Lizzy described. As tea dragged on, it became clear that he had feelings for their niece, and from what they could see, she of him.

Elizabeth and Georgiana connected very quickly, whispering to each other like partners in crime.

"Care to share what you ladies are smiling about?" he addressed the two of them.

"Nothing that concerns you, brother." Georgiana smiled at him innocently, a bit too serenely for his liking.

Mr Darcy realised that he needed to take control of the conversation before his sister could come up with another embarrassing moment about himself.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe Miss Elizabeth Bennet mentioned that you live in London?" he enquired to the Gardiners.

Elizabeth glowered at the nerve of the man. The only recollection of her having that conversation with him was in front of the Bingley's when Caroline made scathing remarks about her relatives being common tradespeople, and that they were living in Cheapside. She did not want to be reminded of that incident.

She felt obligated to speak and forced a tight smile, "Yes, they live on Gracechurch Street."

"Lovely area." he replied, not at all unperturbed, "The financial centre of London if I am not mistaken?" he addressed the Gardiners.

"Yes, we chose that part of London so it was closer to our warehouse and for me to conduct business." Mr Gardiner explained.

"I, myself am a huge supporter of local businesses. Curiosity has gotten the better of me. Perchance, is your business called Gardiner Imports and Co.?"

"Why yes, it is! Do you know about it?" Mr Gardiner was surprised that the man himself knew of his company. He looked towards Elizabeth, but it was clear she was just as confused as he.

"What a coincidence! Your reputation certainly precedes you. I've heard brilliant things about your business venture. In fact, I would like to discuss investment in your venture. I believe together, we can support many of the local businesses and shops, and help with the employment of the peoples." Mr Darcy's genuine interest in Gardiner's business added much confusion to the three guests, but it was certainly not unwelcome.

"It would be an absolute honour to have you on board." Mr Gardiner shook his hand rather vigorously, before continuing, "Should you visit London, I would love to give you a tour of my warehouse and discuss things further. We have heard many tales of all the wonderful deeds you have done, not just in Pemberley, but in the neighbouring villages."

Mr Darcy agreed in the affirmative and subconsciously glanced towards Elizabeth. That did not go unnoticed by her aunt and uncle. It appeared that he and Elizabeth were indeed acquainted with one another, more than friends if their behaviour was anything to go by. Their fleeting glances at one another when they thought the other party was not looking, was extremely obvious. It was a strange and comforting feeling to the Gardiners. Perhaps Lizzy had finally met her match. Who would have known: Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy? Usually, their niece was immune to all types of romantic charm. Her confrontations with potential suitors and her critical commentaries tended to be so dramatic and unfavourable, that they all gave up pursuing her, preferring a more approachable woman. By this point, the Gardiners were absolutely certain that their niece had withheld facts about her encounter with Mr Darcy.

After tea, Georgiana made the first move and took Mrs Gardiner's arm on her right, and Mr Gardiner's arm on her left. She walked with them slowly, pointing out certain things in their line of sight from the various types of flowers, to the herbs growing nearby. Miss Darcy revealed that some of what they saw, were of their mother's design. As their mother had died, it was up to her and her brother to maintain the beloved gardens and keep it alive in her memory. As they walked further ahead, it became obvious that Georgiana was giving her brother and Miss Elizabeth their own private time. The Gardiners saw this, and also wished to allow Elizabeth to renew her acquaintance with the master of Pemberley. They knew their Lizzy would be in good hands, and with that, Miss Elizabeth Bennet found herself alone with Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy in the gardens.


	6. The Meeting

This was Darcy's vision. To have his Elizabeth surrounded by flowers in the beauty of Pemberley's gardens. He would have loved to plan out the perfect scenario, but it seemed his little sister was one step ahead of him. To have orchestrated their first encounter with Mrs Reynolds, followed by tea was a feat by itself, but the surprises kept coming. Miss Elizabeth Bennet had done what he and others could not. It would have taken a lot of courage for Georgiana to lead the Gardiners ahead in the gardens by herself. And now here they both were, alone in the gardens. _'Say something, you fool.'_

"I believe my little sister has become bolder with every minute," he managed to say, and mentally groaned. Of all the things he could have said.

Elizabeth laughed lightly. "Yes, it appears my wit has rubbed off on her. It is one of my attributes which I am proud of. I hope you do not mind."

"Not at all. It is lovely to hear laughter once more within Pemberley's walls. I am very happy she has found a friend. I have you to thank for that."

His lips twitched upwards into a small, but brief smile. If Elizabeth had not been paying attention, she would not have seen it at all. One blink and it was gone. By now, Miss Darcy and the Gardiners were miles away, their silhouettes fading away with every second.

"Well, let's not leave her to bore your relatives to death about minuscule rock formations and flowers. Shall we?" he continued smoothly and offered his arm to her.

Elizabeth found herself unable to decline and accepted his arm. She made a mistake of looking at him when she did so, and could not prepare herself for the sight that followed. He had smiled at her. She had seen Mr Darcy amused earlier during tea with his sister and her relatives, but this time it felt different, almost intimate. Like his smile was directed towards herself, and herself only, and it sent tingles and warmth throughout her entire body. _'He looks so handsome when he smiles. Do not fool yourself Elizabeth.'_

There was no way she would ever receive an offer of marriage from Darcy again. Such things were fantasies. She had ruined her only chance, and at the time her pride would not allow her to accept such a proposal. There were some things that a woman would never forget, and first impressions were everything. 'Tolerable enough to tempt' indeed. She wanted to untangle her arm from his but found she could not. Whether she could not, or would not, is an entirely different story, but thoughts of Darcy plagued her mind once more. _'Stop your daydreaming Elizabeth Bennet.'_

"Yes," she found herself agreeing with Darcy, "Let us reach the others before we lose them. The gardens are quite extensive."

"Do not fear, my sister knows the gardens quite well. Is it to your liking, Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth loved the gardens very much, but her brain was extremely uncoordinated and found herself saying, "It is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me."

Her eyes widened in horror, _'Oh no, what have I done?'_

Everything that happened in the last few days had finally caught up with her. Her many encounters with Darcy, the change in his behaviour towards her, the refusal of his marriage proposal, believing a stranger over Darcy's character without question, and being in his home was too much to handle. Pride. It was always her pride. Her mother had told her time and time again, that it would one day be her downfall, and she was right. Elizabeth began to sob, unable to stop herself. She tried to stop the tears, but they would not cease, continuing to flow down her cheeks undeterred.

Mr Darcy froze in recognition of his words, which had just been thrown back at him. He was in a terrible mood that particular evening and had taken all the frustration out in that one comment. He wanted to apologise immediately, but first, he had to deal with a sobbing Elizabeth. He hated seeing any woman cry, especially since it was his Elizabeth. It was incredibly painful to watch and felt as if his soul had been ripped out whole. Her refusal of him at his first disastrous proposal suddenly made a lot more sense. It did not help that he was the one to also separate Bingley from her sister.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet." he tried without success in getting her attention. He would have done anything to make her happy. He wanted to tell her everything was alright, that he loved her. Without thinking, he drew her into his arms and held her close. He subconsciously scanned their surroundings and prayed that her relatives were out of sight. It would be extremely awkward if he were to explain his actions to them, especially as they had trusted him to behave like an honourable gentleman with their niece.

"Elizabeth," he tried again, "please stop crying. If you want to postpone the tour of the gardens, I understand," he spoke to her softly. The use of her given name worked, and it took a few moments for her tears to subside and get her breathing under control. Elizabeth had never felt so ashamed of herself. She wanted to step away from his person immediately but found she did not want to. With his strong arms enveloped around her, she felt safe and content. Darcy loosened his hold on her somewhat and offered his handkerchief, which she accepted with a grateful smile.

"Did you want to retire for the afternoon? It has been a long day for you and your relatives." he looked at her in concern.

"I have always dreamed of visiting the famed gardens. I do not have the courage to simply leave, now that I am in the heart of Pemberley. Oh, I feel so foolish. Please forgive me for my outburst. I do not know what I was thinking. Please forget what has just happened, and not mention this to anyone." Elizabeth was clearly embarrassed at what had occurred. To have been brought to tears in front of a gentleman, and one who was Mr Darcy, when she was in his home. She would never forgive herself for acting thus.

His breath caught in between his throat. The tears made her eyes glisten, calling out to him for comfort. Though her eyes were slightly swollen and red from crying, she still looked incredibly beautiful, like an angel.

When he finally found his voice, "I promise, Miss Elizabeth, no one will hear about this from me. But if you would allow me, the fault is mine. I recall saying that particular statement at the Meryton Assembly, but I directed it at Bingley. That comment was not meant for anyone's ears, and I am sorry that you had overheard. I was particularly frustrated with Bingley for dragging me along and his sister's presence was stretching my patience thin. And, I may have overhead some unflattering comments as to my fortune, so I behaved the way I did. Georgiana would be extremely disappointed in me if she knew of this. It was ungentlemanly behaviour. Please forgive me."

Elizabeth was humbled by his heartfelt apology. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine Mr Darcy apologising to her. Somehow, she could understand where he was coming from. Her mother for one, was extremely vocal the evening of the ball, about her daughters being matched to handsome wealthy gentlemen. Kitty and Lydia's flirting with the other officers did her family no favours. Jane staying at Netherfield with the Bingley's until her recovery, would have further established that the Bennets were only after fortune. From an outsider, it would have appeared that Jane was more interested in marrying for fortune than love. It was no wonder that Darcy cautioned his friend about being attached to her eldest sister. Once more, she felt deeply ashamed of the actions of her family.

"I accept your apology if you will also accept mine. I believe we are both at fault." Elizabeth told him. "Perhaps it would be best for us to start anew?" she suggested. _'Foolish, foolish girl. As if he would want to renew his acquaintance.'_

To her surprise, he had agreed to her offer of friendship and extended an invitation to her family to visit their home in Pemberley.

"It would be good for Georgiana to meet with your younger sisters. Sometimes I am so busy dealing with Pemberley and its finances that I do not spend as much time as I would like with my sister."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and laughed, "I am afraid my two younger sisters tend to lean towards the wild side, although they do have certain qualities. Lydia has potential but spends most of her time looking at bonnets and laces instead of focusing on her other talents. Kitty loves to paint and sew but tends to follow Lydia everywhere. The third youngest, Mary, enjoys playing the piano but is not as refined as Miss Darcy. I warn you in advance, that she will have no qualms imposing her religious views and reciting her favourite scriptures. I fear they will all be looking to Miss Darcy to be their role model."

"Perhaps that is what she needs. A little bit of controlled chaos." Mr Darcy replied with a serious tone, though his facial expression had distorted to a grin and eyes twinkled away merrily. Elizabeth chuckled at that comment. Who knew Mr Darcy had a sense of humour?

"Come, we have been in this part of the garden for a while, I would not want your aunt and uncle to worry." He offered his arm to her once more, and they began to make their way to another section of the gardens.

At the pace his sister was going, they would have reached the lake by the bridge, at most, the grotto by the pantheon. They walked in silence for the duration of their walk. It was a hot sunny day, but with Pemberley's robust trees offering much-welcomed shade, Elizabeth found herself deep within the heart of nature. The rustling of the leaves from the trees, the beautiful floral scent of the flowers, and chirping from the birds and small creatures, the trickling of water from the nearby stream. This was paradise. She sighed content and happy.

"It's beautiful," she replied, drinking in everything around her.

"I am glad you love it," his deep baritone voice synching harmoniously with their surroundings.

Mr Darcy took a deep breath, "Miss Elizabeth, I am not sure if this is the right moment, but ever since you have stepped into my life, I could not help but think of you every day. You have ensnared me body and soul. My affections and feelings for you are unchanged if ever, they have grown. I understand if a marriage proposal may be too overwhelming, perhaps a courtship would be more suitable. Miss Elizabeth Bennet, would you do me the honour of entering into a courtship with me?"

Elizabeth was astonished, her jaw dropped slightly before she caught herself. "You want to enter into a courtship with me, after everything that has happened?"

When he had nodded in the affirmative, and assured her of his affections, Elizabeth's blush on her face became more refined as she shyly offered him a smile. She cleared her throat, and with her unwavering voice she replied, "I, Elizabeth Bennet, would be honoured to enter into a courtship with Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley."


End file.
